dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails Vs Conker
Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (https://youtu.be/OnPAiwBb_eI) conker is seen walking out of the cock and plucker being drunk as usual he then sees a orange fox walk by conker: hey there fox you wanna party sometime? but just then conker pukes on his shoes tails: ewww dude what the heck? conker: ahh sorry that happens alot tails: are you drunk? conker: yep happens all the time it does tails: oh geez conker: hang on conker then drank something afterwards he was no longer drunk conker: there we go i'm conker why do you have two tails? tails: cause it's my nature i was born with them conker: what a freak *song stops* tails: a freak?! conker: gulp did i say that out loud tails: yes conker: oh no...guess it's one of those battles FIght HERE WE GO! https://youtu.be/vVPHmok3hxA conker attack by punching tails but he counters it and throws him tails then flies towards conker but he lands on his feet and flies at tails too and hits him in the gut tails: you fly too conker: *bleep* right i fly tails then punches him in face hard tails: watch the language! conker then uses a frying pan and hits him in the eye making is swolen tails: seariously?! conker: ha ha didn't expect that now did ya? conker then hit tails with the frying pan some more times and sent him flying conker: that outta show him wait? what is boom tails then cout with his chopper and attack conker as it turned into it's robot mode https://youtu.be/sfjKXqDDhxs tails: my turn! tails then went out on a full assault and attacked conker like crazy while conker tried flying away tails: run all you want that isn't gonna save conker then bounced onto a flower's big boobs and jumped on a high edge tails: what the? tails then shook it off and followed conker *song stops* https://youtu.be/E23Pg6XuPgo conker then got out his mech suit conker: you get a mech i get a mech too *bleep* tails: very well then https://youtu.be/8uLf-gLiCnc the two battles it out each hit more devastating then the last conker though then grabbed the arm of tail's mech suit and tore it off tails was struggling to stand tails: i will not lose to you! conker: well you just did conker then grabbed tail's mech suit by the legs and spun it around then threw it against a cliffside tails tails: can't move conker then got out of his mech suit conker: good *song stops* https://youtu.be/dUgOmT1Pcbc conker in slow motion then unzipped his zipper and peed on tail's suit making it short circuit* tails: oh crud conker: you mean piss conker then rezipped his zipper after his quick pee as the mech suit exploded as well as tail's torso blood everywhere as the two tailed fox's head landed on the ground conker: well that's that DBX! WInner https://youtu.be/xP5zFg6e4Qs THE WINNER IS....CONKER! Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights